The applicant has already proposed, particularly in patent application EP 0089 057, a joining device comprising a storage magazine in the form of a "slack chamber" enabling fibers to be pushed back therein after splicing. Said chamber includes a rimmed ring for receiving the optical fiber loops, but said shouldered rim still does not provide a wide enough radius of curvature to prevent fiber breakage due to overly curved looping.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to remove such risks of fiber breakage.